


Вести благие мы вам принесли

by Bad_Billy, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Christmas Dinner, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Hella Awkward Conversations, Homophobia, M/M, Meet the Family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Праздничный ужин Джареда с будущими родственниками





	Вести благие мы вам принесли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Tidings We Bring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842355) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



— У тебя такой вид, как будто ты сейчас упадешь. Ты как? Может, тебе присесть?

Джаред хочет ответить, что, конечно же, ему не нужно присесть, он же не истеричка и не королева драмы…

— Ой да, по-моему, мне нужно присесть, — вместо этого говорит он и стекает на последнюю ступеньку крыльца, прислонившись к перилам.

Закрыв глаза, Джаред заставляет себя сосредоточиться на дыхании — медленно и глубоко, вдох и выдох, — чтобы не потерять сознание и пережить грядущее.

Дженсен, очаровательная, абсолютная константа всей Джаредовой жизни, успокаивающе поглаживает его по руке. 

— Джей, все будет хорошо, — низким и мягким голосом говорит он прямо в ухо Джареда, заставляя, как по волшебству, забыть обо всем и фокусируя его внимание на себе. — Ты же помнишь, что уже встречался с ними?

— Помню, но это было всего пять минут.

Джаред в то утро как раз шел на работу и выходил из квартиры Дженсена. Открыв дверь, он обнаружил стоящую на коврике перед дверью пару среднего возраста, которые взирали на него с тщательно сдерживаемым удивлением. Так, как умеют только по-настоящему богатые люди, получившие такую смесь манер и презрения с молоком матери и трастовым фондом.

Это было страшно, быстро и очень Джареда напугало.

— Они меня ненавидят, — бормочет он, с усилием открыв глаза и глядя на Дженсена, чтобы тот понял. — Я же был в твоей квартире. В квартире их милого мальчика. Они знали, что я тебя трахал. Знали.

Улыбнувшись, Дженсен придвигается вплотную к Джареду и обхватывает его лицо ладонями, ласково поглаживая по щекам.

— Это было три года назад, — нежно напоминает он и тянет Джареда к себе. — А теперь мы помолвлены, и я весь твой, нравится им это или нет. Так что пойдем поедим пересушенной индейки, поболтаем ни о чем с моей мамой, а потом вернемся домой и я тебе покажу, что на мне надето под джинсами.

Брови Джареда тут же взлетают вверх.

— Чт… Что?

— Десерт, — односложно отвечает Дженсен.

И пока он поднимается, Джаред жадно смотрит на его высокую фигуру, облизывая ее взглядом. Затем он встает и улыбается, когда Дженсен переплетает их пальцы, взяв его за руку.

Ладно, он это переживет.

 

К счастью, помимо Джареда на ужине в этот сочельник присутствуют сестра Дженсена с новым бойфрендом и его брат с супругой и детьми. Одним словом, народу достаточно, чтобы не стать центром внимания. Спасибочки.

Рассевшись за круглым столом, вся семья берется за руки, чтобы помолиться. По времени молитва длится дольше, чем поездка из Остина в Даллас. Дженсен все это время, держа руку Джареда, щекочет его ладонь, и Джаред изо всех сил старается не улыбаться до ушей.

После молитвы все раскладывают еду по тарелкам. Первый же кусочек индейки доказывает, что Дженсен насчет нее был абсолютно прав. Джаред мельком смотрит на него, и видит, что тот уже посмеивается в зеленую фасоль, словно точно знает, о чем Джаред подумал. Он легко подталкивает Дженсена плечом, наслаждаясь мимолетным прикосновением посреди светской беседы с чужими ему людьми.

Посмотрев влево, туда, где сидит отец Дженсена Алан, Джаред замечает, что тот хмуро уставился на него, не донеся вилку до рта, и немного съеживается.

— Что это было?

Джаред бледнеет.

— Что было что? — отважно спрашивает он и мучительно краснеет.

— Ты его подтолкнул, вроде как в шутку, — объясняет Алан, указывая вилкой с застывшим на ней комочком картофельного пюре на все еще соприкасающиеся плечи Джареда и Дженсена. — Это что-то забавное?

Дженсен кладет вилку, громко клацнув ею по тарелке, и Джаред почти подпрыгивает от звона. 

— Пап, это внутренняя шутка. У нас есть внутренние шутки. Неужели у вас с мамой таких нет?

Все тут же смотрят на Донну, которая, прищурившись, прожигает мужа взглядом, словно он не подчинился важной договоренности, к которой они пришли ранее. А до Джареда начинает доходить, что вся хорошо ощущаемая неловкость завязана на нем самом и на злобно смотрящем на него Алане. Уткнувшись в тарелку, он начинает гонять по ней еду.

— Так, Джаред, — с фальшивым весельем начинает Донна, — чем ты занимаешься?

Джаред в панике напрягается, обдумывая каждое слово и боясь, что по мнению Алана он — грязный извращенец и занимается тем, что развращает его милого, невинного сыночка. Взяв бокал, он от души прикладывается к вину.

— Я... эм, — очень выразительно мямлит Джаред, — преподаю английский в школе Вествуд в Остине.

— Одна из лучших школ в Остине, если вы понимаете, о чем я, — добавляет Дженсен и, наклонившись, целует Джареда в зарумянившуюся щеку. 

Джаред наслаждается поцелуйчиком, тем более что он теперь уверен — Алан точно нанял снайпера, который прячется где-то рядом и подстрелит его как раз в то место, куда поцеловал Дженсен.

— Это же чудесно! — откликается Донна с искренним энтузиазмом.

Джаред тут же воодушевляется и даже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут встревает Алан.

— Они позволяют тебе учить детей?

— О! Безумие, верно? — Джаред точно знает, что именно имеет в виду Алан, но делает вид, что не понял, и натужно смеется. — Я до сих пор могу отрыжкой проговорить алфавит и регулярно заставляю Дженсена смотреть марафон Звездных войн со мной. Мы даже устраиваем костюмированные бои в процесе. Не верю, что они мне все равно доверяют!

— Я всю жизнь пытался втянуть Дженсена в Звездные войны! — с улыбкой говорит Джош, удивленно глядя на Джареда. — Это несправедливо. Погоди-ка, а приквелы вы тоже смотрите?

Дженсен смущенно кивает:

— И приквелы тоже.

Джош округляет глаза и качает головой. 

— Это потрясающе! Да у вас настоящая любовь, а?

— Именно так, — немедленно откликается Дженсен и протягивает Джареду руку, за которую тот тут же хватается, отложив вилку.

Они смотрят друг на друга, словно больше рядом никого нет, ни слева, ни справа. Джаред наклоняется, целует Дженсена в лоб и шепчет: 

— Люблю тебя.

Донна растроганно и задумчиво вздыхает, как будто всегда это знала.

— Еще вина, Джаред?

С трудом оторвавшись от Дженсена, Джаред улыбается Донне и опустошает бокал.

— Да, спасибо, — он приподнимает бокал, пока Донна наполняет его, и оглядывает столовую. — У вас очень красивый дом, миссис Эклз. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь и у нас будет подобный. Я имею в виду, десятилетия воспоминаний и все такое.

— Это замечательно, Джаред, — Донна продолжает есть, нарезая все, что есть на тарелке, на идеальные, ровно отмеренные кусочки, прежде чем положить в рот. — Вы уже думали о покупке дома?

— Мы присматриваем, на самом деле. В прошлом месяце нашли риэлтора. Это непросто, но, думаю, мы что-нибудь найдем. 

— А детей планируете? Хотя бы одного? — коварно ухмыляется Джош.

Джаред тут же прячет взгляд, чтобы не разулыбаться и не вызвать этим гнев Алана.

— Посмотрим, — пожимает плечами Дженсен, но все равно улыбается легкой, таинственной такой улыбочкой, по которой понятно, как сильно они хотят ребенка и как часто обсуждают усыновление. 

Алан громко откашливается и делает глоток воды, а Дженсен вытирает рот салфеткой, лежавшей у него на коленях, и опускает вилку.

— Не передашь пюре, _папочка_?

Джаред тянется к блюду с картофельным пюре и, только коснувшись его, понимает, что он не единственный, кто потянулся за ним. Алан взялся за него с другой стороны, и они оба замирают, не шелохнувшись. Подняв взгляд и встретившись глазами с Аланом, Джаред чувствует, как его охватывает страх. По ошеломленному Алану видно, как до него доходит смысл услышанного, а по Джареду — в каком он ужасе.

За столом медленно воцаряется тишина, когда все присутствующие наконец понимают, что во главе стола стало слишком тихо. Алан и Джаред так и смотрят друг на друга, открыв рот и не выпуская из рук чертово блюдо с картофельным пюре. 

Последним, кто понимает, что случилось и _что_ он только что сказал, становится Дженсен. Звон выпавшей из его руки вилки разбивает тишину.

— Вот черт, — шепчет Дженсен за секунду до того, как Алан выхватывает блюдо из рук Джареда и картофельное пюре разлетается вокруг.

 

Сев в машину и закрыв двери, Джаред и Дженсен наслаждаются благословенной тишиной. Дженсен заводит двигатель, выключает радио, и они оба снова погружаются в пронзительную тишину, уставясь прямо перед собой и проигрывая в голове события прошедшего ужина.

Первым ее нарушает Джаред, вытащив из нового галстука кусочек зеленой фасоли. Он открывает дверь и выбрасывает его в траву, потом вздыхает и осторожно устраивается поудобнее, стараясь не задеть кожаную обивку салона измазанными в картофельном пюре волосами. 

— Сдается мне, все прошло очень даже хорошо, — наконец говорит Джаред, оглядев уделанный вином и сладким картофелем светло-бежевый свитер Дженсена.

Дженсен отмирает, поворачивается к Джареду и, посмотрев на него, задумчиво кивает.

— Угу, неплохо.


End file.
